Green Gravity
by RumpCrunch
Summary: An Izuocha one shot for Izuocha week! A few years after graduating from Yuuei Academy, Izuku and Ochako find themselves working together constantly. They've taken down several powerful villains and saved hundreds of lives, but how will they handle taking on one of Japan's most dangerous villains when he starts causing chaos?


Green Gravity

An Izuocha One shot for Izuocha week!

"SMAAAASH!"

A loud, heroic voice echoed throughout the city of Musutafu, sending a chill down the spines of every civilian who was witnessing the next symbol of peace at work. All they could make out was a green shimmer that was crackling with lightning, which seemed to have shot like a bullet from a nearby rooftop. Shortly after the thunderous voice spoke, a calamitous boom shook the sky, and a shockwave rippled its way through the surrounding area. Glass shuddered, trees shook, lights flickered, and people gasped. Whatever that green shimmer was had sent the villain who was terrifying innocent civilians into a nearby skyscraper.

After the dust settled, the green light appeared again, and was now in the form of a man, who was hovering over the still intact skyscraper. He fell towards the ground, and shook the earth itself when he landed. Now surrounded by a plume of asphalt residue, the hero stepped out from the cloud, and recovered the now unconscious villain.

"Uravity! He's all yours!"

Right on cue, another hero quickly ran towards the scene of the incident. This hero was dressed in a pink and black skintight costume, and wore a futuristic helmet. As fast as lightning, she withdrew a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and subdued the villain, effectively restraining him.

Silence engulfed the area, as every one of the civilians who witnessed these spectacular events had their jaws wide open. They just witnessed a man fly through the sky like a bullet, throw a punch that seemed to shake the sky and earth, and somehow did absolutely no damage to the surrounding area.

"Have no fear! The villain has been dealt with! If you are injured, a group of support heroes are making their way here! Otherwise, you may all resume your daily lives!"

The silence was replaced by a very familiar sense of security and trust. His voice and his spirit reminded them all of All Might, whose retirement still affected all of Japan. Suddenly, they all immediately recognized who these heroes were.

"It's Deku! All Might's spiritual successor!"

"Isn't that Uravity?! The hero who halted that bus full of people that was about to fall off a bridge a few months ago?!"

"It's Deku! He's here!"

"Deku! The hero who saved us all from the villain Bone Breaker!"

"She's here! Uravity!"

The duo suddenly found themselves surrounded by a wave of fans, all of which had a plethora of questions for them. They should have also expected the media, who showed up not a minute later.

"Deku! Is it true that you were All Might's favorite student when you attended Yuuei Academy?"

"Uravity! Why is it that you and Deku seemingly always appear together at the same exact time?"

"Uravity! Is it true that you received special training from the hero Thirteen?"

"Deku! What is your relationship with Uravity?"

The sudden swarm of extremely personal questions and the constant pleading for autographs started to drive the pair mad, but fortunately for the two of them, All Might gave Izuku a special lesson in getting rid of the press.

He put on the biggest smile he could, looked directly into the cameras, and spoke.

"Always drink your milk, kids! Healthy bones are important for a pro hero! Now, no further questions! We must be going to help more people in need!"

Ochako couldn't help but choke with spit and laugh at his response. His responses to the media were always the same when they crowded him like this. They were silly, but it somehow always seemed to work.

Izuku summoned the power of One for All once more. As fast as light, he grabbed Ochako's shoulder, and jumped off into the distance. Leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust, he left the crowd baffled. His movements were so fast that no one could tell what he did, they just… disappeared.

"W-What just happened?"

"I don't know, but they're gone again."

"Damnit! Every single damn time we corner Deku, he always says something stupid then runs off! Just like All Might used to do!"

"Unless the situation is serious enough. But you gotta admit, his likeness to All Might is why the people love him so much. He's a completely different person, but he gives off that same vibe."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's get back to the van."

Cut to the heroic duo, who were now soaring through the air. Ochako was slung over Izuku's back like a backpack, and anxiously awaited for them to be reunited with the ground.

"DEKU! I know that's your signature exit from the media, but you have to warn me before doing something like that!"

"O-Oh! Right! Sorry!"

Overwhelmed with a sense of guilt, Izuku flicked the air above them as gently as he could, causing them to descend to the ground below. He's nearly mastered his technique of using One for All to maneuver himself in mid-air, so making a perfect landing didn't come as much of a surprise to him. They landed discreetly on a rooftop a mile or two from their launch site.

"Although, I gotta admit-" Ochako said, while climbing down from his shoulders.

"WE WERE SO COOL!"

Ochako started pumping her fists in the air while wearing a massive smile, and Izuku shortly followed.

"Yeah! Your throw was absolutely perfect!"

"Right?! I've been practicing by throwing punching bags! I'm so happy you hit him instead of the building!"

Izuku laughed, and took out a small notebook he kept tucked away in his pocket. The words 'Green Gravity' were written in black marker on the cover. It had clear signs of deterioration, which was unavoidable since he's taken it into almost every pro job he's had so far. He opened the book, and flipped to page 3, which was titled 'Special Moves.' His eyes wandered over the page until he found the one he was looking for.

Special Move: Gravitational Slingshot! Ochako uses her quirk on me, swings me around in the typical hammer throw style, and lets go at the optimal time for me to go flying towards our target! For extra speed, I can use my quirk to flick the air, creating a shockwave and displacing even more air, sending me hurtling towards the target even faster! Although, do not attempt unless absolutely necessary. Doing this sacrifices accuracy, which can end up causing me harm and doing unneeded damage to our surroundings. Proficiency status: Great!

He excitedly added the last word to his record, and closed his notebook and placed it back into his pocket.

"You know Deku, sometimes I wonder if we made the right choice."

Izuku looked at her with a confused look. Almost immediately, he started to sweat.

"W-What about, Uraraka?"

"We make such a great team, Deku! Just imagine how different our careers would be if we decided to go through with our hero duo idea! I just think about how awesome it would have been!"

"Well yeah, I think about that a lot too. But, being solo heroes is best for both of us, right? They make more money so you'll be able to help your parents more, and they get more recognition. That will help me, since I have to somehow fill All Might's shoes…"

Ochako cringed at that last part. All Might was still alive, but he was retired. That void has never truly been filled by anyone, and the city still mourns his loss. She couldn't fathom the amount of pressure that was on his shoulders. He had already confessed his secret to her before, with All Might's blessing. She knew all about One for All, Izuku being his chosen successor, and his quirkless past. All Might has placed such a giant responsibility on his shoulders, but she knew that it was his wish. To become the next number one hero of the world, to become the next symbol of peace.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Deku. I am making a lot more money than I would have, and you've been getting really popular lately. And still, It's not like we can't kick villain ass together!"

Since making their debut together shortly after graduating a few years ago, both heroes have done amazingly well for themselves. Izuku has managed to climb up to the top 15, smashing previous records for the fastest progression ever seen in the heroic field. Shortly after his debut with Ochako, Izuku found a hero agency that loved his All Might style, and were more than willing to bring him in as an intern. Despite starting so low in ranks, it took almost no time at all for him to climb up. After only 3 months, Izuku found himself at the captain's seat, since he now owned his own Hero Agency. The previous boss had given up on all the heroes they represented, since they haven't moved an inch on the popularity scale in years. They quickly sold most of their belongings, and he decided to give the building to Izuku instead of selling it. Knowing that this was a golden opportunity, Izuku immediately turned the abandoned agency into his own home base, of sorts. He didn't get any employees for the first year. It was only after he rose high enough in the popularity ranks that people soon begged to be a part of his agency. Now, however, Izuku owned his own hero agency with about 10 employees.

Ochako had managed to reach a comfortable spot at number 22 in the global ranks for heroes. After her debut with Izuku, she decided to use her newly found fame to reach out to as many agencies as possible. She was offered several positions as a sidekick, but she knew that was a bad idea. Most young heroes who became sidekicks stayed sidekicks, and she didn't want that at all. Instead, she looked to Izuku for help. He recommended that she did the same thing he was doing, just appearing whenever he was needed and build popularity. However, Izuku let her use his agency building as a place to store equipment and a rest area. At first, she felt guilty about constantly running into him and stealing some attention from him. She felt like she was using her friend for popularity, but he quickly reassured her that wasn't the case. Instead, he suggested that they make this a planned occurrence. They would each keep their solo hero titles, but would work together and share leads whenever possible.

After a few years of using this method, both grew incredibly popular. They've taken down some of Japan's fiercest villains together, saved hundreds of lives from disasters and hostage situations together, and have even saved some other pro heroes from danger together.

"R-Right! Exactly! It's like we get the benefits of both!"

"Yeah! I shouldn't be worrying about that! Things are perfect the way they are!"

"Exactly!"

"But, I really wish we could tell the press why we're always together for thing like this, though."

Izuku blushes brightly, and his stutter came back at full force.

"Y-You know we c-can't say anything y-yet! We h-have to wait until-"

A thunderous blast seemingly shook the entire city, causing the flustered Izuku to drain of all color. Almost like a flip has been switched, he forgot all about his embarrassed self and became the next symbol of peace, Deku.

"Uravity! The explosion came from the south side of town! Let's go!"

"R-Right!"

Much to her displeasure, she hopped back onto Izuku's back, and took a deep breath in anticipation for his launch into orbit. As if on cue, he leaped into the air right after she finished inhaling, and started launching them in the direction of the blast.

Thanks to Izuku's creative usage of One for All, he was able to maneuver the sky like a champ. He had complete control of 30% full cowl, so his power was enough to propel him with great speed with each flick of his fingers.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good. Multiple destroyed structures, a lot of fire, lots of panic. I can't tell if anyone's hurt, but It's hard to think otherwise! Hang on tight!"

"Alright! Let's get down there, Deku!"

He nodded, and snapped his fingers in the opposite direction of the ground, propelling them down towards the ground. He landed hard against the concrete, using his knees to absorb most of the impact. With One for All activated at 30%, he felt nothing from the fall. Ochako, on the other hand, looked sick to her stomach.

' _Come on, Ochako! Now's not the time to get sick! Get ahold of yourself!'_

She shook off her nausea, and climbed off of Izuku's back. She put on her stern heroic face, and started to scan the surrounding areas. Izuku already looked deep in concentration, and she could almost see the gears in his head turning. Everything around them was in ruins, and the place smelled like burning rubber and asphalt. The fires that surrounded them were roaring, and the smoke they emanated seemed to choke the environment, blanketing the entire affected area with a sheet of darkness. Their observation time was short lived, because a sudden group of screams shattered their focus.

"Uravity!"

"Right!"

Both heroes ran in the direction of the panic, and met with a large group of civilians fleeing the initial blast zone. No one seemed to notice or care that the duo was standing in front of them, they just continued to run. Except for a small boy, only around the age of 7 recognized his favorite green haired hero.

"D-Deku! It's Deku! He's here! He's here to save us! Uravity too!"

Despite the child's hopeful banter, no one seemed to hear him. Everyone just continued to run for their lives, and the child found himself being swept up by his mother and father, and brought in the same direction of the crowd.

"Deku! Uravity! Over here!"

Both heroes looked towards the familiar voice, and both were overjoyed to see their old friend again.

"Iida!"

Just like he used to do in class, Iida started to bring his arm down repeatedly, obviously upset with something.

"Don't be unprofessional! Call me Ingenium while we're working! Anyway, I have several support heroes on the way! You can leave the rescue operations to us, just worry about whoever's doing this!"

"Alright, Ingenium! Good luck!"

"To you two as well! It was great to see you again!"

Iida ran off in the direction of the group he mentioned, and Izuku brought himself out of his nostalgia and back to reality.

"We need to find whoever's responsible for this, and I bet we can find them if we just go against the crowd!"

"Right! Be careful, Deku!"

"I will! You too! Follow close!"

Ochako made herself weightless, and Izuku summoned 5% full cowl, and both hopped over the crowd to avoid hurting anyone.

"Uravity! Can you see anything yet?"

"No! Not yet! The smoke is too thick! I can't see much of any-"

Another tremendous blast surged throughout the city, and it seemed to come from the same direction as the last.

"We need to hurry, Deku! Now!"

"Right! Take my hand!"

Ochako grasped Izuku's hand like a vice grip, and readied herself for another takeoff. As expected, Izuku shot his quirk through his legs, and caused the two to shoot like a bullet towards the direction of the ear destroying blast.

"If we continue like this, we should get there in the next thirty sec-"

Izuku was cut off by another giant blast, but this time, the blast seemingly came out of nowhere, and it appeared only a few dozen feet away from them. This knocked Izuku right out of the sky, and hurtling towards a building headfirst. He braced himself for impact, but was surprised when he felt himself being pulled against the explosion, and crash against the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Ochako kneeling next to him, retracting a small grappling hook back into her bracelet.

"Deku! Are you alright? Did I make it in time?!"

"Uravity? But how? How did you do that?"

"The explosion didn't affect me very much. It sent me flying off of your back, but you took most of the damage!. I saw you being sent headfirst towards a building, so I had to act!"

"B-But how did you get me over here so fast?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I got a grappling hook put into my costume. I can make it weightless so it can shoot really fast, and it's also great for rescue attempts. Thanks to you, I finally got to prove it!"

Izuku could only look at her in astonishment.

"Uraraka, that's amazing! You're amazing! You saved my life!"

Ochako wanted to blush, but was immediately overtaken by her instincts.

"Deku, watch out!"

Ochako used her quirk on Izuku, and pushed him away from where they were sitting. A smaller, yet still deadly explosion erupted just a few feet from where he was sitting.

"Deku, whoever is doing this seems to wait 10 seconds between explosions!"

"Good observation! Now, we need to move! I think this villain can summon explosions wherever they look! That's the only explanation!"

"Right! Let's go find some shelter so we can actually think!"

Before another explosion could burst from the rubble, Izuku and Ochako quickly ran towards another street, and tried their best to disappear down some back roads. Using the narrow alleyways as cover, the pair quickly found an old building that they could hide in.

"Alright, we need to think this through! This villain clearly has an explosion quirk similar to Kacchan. However, we haven't seen them yet, so they must be able to set off these explosions from a distance. However, that would mean that they would be weaker in close quarters combat. If they have a disadvantage in close quarters combat, rely on keeping a distance, have an advantage the larger their vantage point is, and could possibly be able to see the entire city, then that would mean…"

"Hey, Deku! You're starting to mumble again, and I can't hear you! What are we going to-"

"He's up high! On top of a building! Maybe a crane, or a skyscraper! Let's go!"

"O-Oh! Good thinking Deku!"

They rushed out of their hiding place, and were surprised when they weren't met with an explosion.

"He has to be resting! Every quirk has a downside, and I'm willing to bet he's recovering from using his so much! Now's the time!"

Without thinking, Izuku swept Ochako off her feet bridal style, and shot off into the sky, causing the nearby flames to erupt even more with a burst of air. Ochako was blushing like crazy, but Izuku was way too focused to even notice what he has done.

"Uravity! Keep an eye out for them! I'll focus on moving around so we don't get caught off guard!"

His booming, heroic voice immediately broke her out of her trance.

"Right!"

Ochako scanned the city below for any signs of a villain. If he really was triggering the explosions from a distance, then he would indeed be up high. She scanned tall buildings, skyscrapers, cranes, scaffolding, and even some parking garages. But, something else caught her eye. A glimmer of metal caught her attention, and it came from the very peak of a radio tower.

"DEKU! THERE! ON TOP OF THE RADIO TOWER!"

"Alright! We're on it! Get ready, they're probably going to start attacking again!"

Izuku flipped himself around, and clapped his hands together, causing the pair to barrel towards the direction of the radio tower. Just as he expected, explosions started to erupt around them. Some a good 50 feet away, others as close as 5. Luckily though, they were flying way too fast and erratic for the villain to predict exactly, so Izuku was able to get close enough to the radio tower to try to knock the villain off.

' _I have no choice! If I try to hit him directly, I'll almost definitely miss! I won't have another chance like this, so it's all or nothing!'_

"Uravity! I'm going to smash the radio tower! I'm going to break it, then you jump off and use your quirk to land safely! I need you to use your quirk on it so it doesn't fall hard enough to hurt anyone! I'll find the villain once they reappear! Alright?"

"Got it! Ready when you are!"

"Good! I know you can do it!"

Izuku quickly closed the gap that separated them from the villain, and brought his leg up to unleash a devastating attack.

"RHODE ISLAND ROUNDHOUSE!"

His leg connected with the radio tower, causing it to crumple up like a piece of paper. As he expected, the tower was going to fall on an undamaged part of the city, which neither hero could allow.

"Now!"

"Right!"

Without thinking twice, she lept from Izuku's back and plummeted towards the ground below. Thanks to her rescue training, she's had plenty of practice using her quirk like a parachute, so this was a cakewalk. Once she was close enough to the ground, she placed her hand upon her chest, and made herself weightless. She slowly came to a halt, and once she was at a more survivable speed, she let go.

"Release!"

Her quirk disappeared, and she fell the remaining few feet that separated her from the pavement below. She stuck the landing, and quickly found herself shaking. She felt sick to her stomach, and bile began to collect in the back of her throat. However, the radio tower was still collapsing, and she was the only one who could stop it. She made her clothes weightless, and sprinted towards the crumpled tower. Avoiding falling embers and bits of steel falling from the air above her, she lept towards one of the tower's legs, and touched it. Using all of her remaining power, she brought the extremely heavy tower down in speed significantly, but it was still moving too fast.

' _This thing is at least 20 tons! Way above my usual 10 ton limit! Come on Ochako, be like Izuku! Smash through your limits and go beyond! You have to! You're the only one who can do this!'_

She grit her teeth, clenched her entire body, and felt her skin leak sweat by the gallon. But, with the inspiration given to her by Izuku, she was determined to break her limits and go far beyond what she ever thought possible. She forgot all about the sickness she felt a minute before, and roared as loud as she could.

"AAAAAAH!"

With that last push, the tower finally came to a silent stop. She couldn't hold it for much longer, so she decided to let it go slowly, so that it would still fall down slowly, avoiding most collateral damage.

"R-Release!"

Just like they planned, the tower came down, but at a much more manageable speed. Instead of destroying an entire street, it came to rest on the long road it was meant to destroy, only cracking the pavement. Exhausted, and sick to her stomach, Ochako fell over and grabbed her stomach with both hands. She felt disgusted as vomit raced through her throat.

"Owww! I've never l-lifted that much before…"

Her well earned rest was short lived however, because the sound of two bodies crashing down to earth forced her to pick herself back up, and look at what just fell from the sky.

"I've heard of you, Crater! You're responsible for some heinous crimes, but THIS was your last mistake! I am Deku, and I will bring justice!"

"Haaaah! I've heard about you too, you All Might wannabe! I knew destroying this place would draw you out! You go against everything he stood for! All you want is to inherit his title! How selfish! You couldn't be farther away from a true hero! STAIN WILL BE PLEASED WHEN HE SEES YOUR ROTTING CORPSE AT HIS FEET!"

Ochako was sickened even further by the sight of the villain. He was wearing a black leather coat over a gray hoodie, dark gray jeans, black combat boots, and a copy of Stain's signature red bandana. His outfit wasn't out of the ordinary, and it wasn't that that made her sick. It was his face. He looked like a wild animal. His skin was cracked and leathery, his teeth were yellow and jagged, his nose was crooked like it was broken, and his fingers were constantly twitching. He had long, oily jet black hair, a long scraggly beard, and horrible, beastish red eyes. But what sickened her the most, was his voice. Inhumanly low, rough, and strained. He sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He truly looked and sounded like a wild beast, looking for nothing but blood. That's when she noticed his eyes had begun to glow a brighter shade of red, and his eyelids strained.

"DEKU! WATCH OUT!"

Luckily, Izuku was one step ahead of her. He noticed his eyes too, and quickly leaped out of the way. Just like he thought, an explosion erupted from the pavement directly under him, scattering bits of the road all over the place.

Izuku knew exactly who this was. He remembered a page he had written about him a long time ago, when he was a small time villain who spent his time blowing up objects and buildings just to cause chaos.

Bomber Villain: Crater. His quirk allows him to make whatever he stares at explode. The longer and harder he looks at his target, the larger the explosion will be. His quirk cannot affect living biological things, only inanimate objects, structures and even the air. His quirk is extremely powerful, but it also has 2 fatal flaws. First, it's easy to predict. When Crater is about to attack, his eyes will glow a bright red, and he will squint his eyes. Second, and the most important flaw, is that his eyes will tire after he overuses his quirk. Similar to Eraserhead, he will be forced to avert his gaze and rest to be able to use his eyes again. Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous.

"It's all over, Crater! You've lost! I know all about your quirk! It's only a matter of time before you tire out and be forced to stop!"

"HAH! Really? How long ago did you analyze my quirk? You really think I wouldn't have found a different way of using it?"

Before Izuku could say anything in return, an explosion erupted right next to him, causing him to go flying towards the now destroyed radio tower.

"DEKU!"

"You IDIOT! Only a fool would look over his own weaknesses!"

' _Shit! He hit my arm! It's bleeding, but I can still move it! It seems he can let out smaller, but instant explosions! I need to move, now!"_

Izuku shot up from the ground, clutching his now bleeding arm, and started racing towards the villain.

"PREDICTABLE!"

Crater read Izuku like a book. He caught Izuku in another explosion, which sent him flying upwards.

Ochako looked on in horror as the upcoming symbol of peace was being thrown around like a ragdoll. She tried her hardest to stand, but was only able to bring herself onto one knee. She kicked herself for not being able to do anything more.

' _Shiiit! He got me again! My legs bleeding too! No matter how fast I am, he'll be able to instantly hit me if he can see where I'm going! I can't get close!'_

Izuku narrowly avoided a few midair explosions, and tried to make his way back to solid ground. However, he knew the second he got too close to the floor, another explosion would catch him. He had to do something else, and fast. He readied his arm, and shot his elbow out to his side, causing him to fly away from the tower.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Izuku knew the same thing was about to happen. The instant he touched the ground, he would be blown up again. So, he readied his arm once again, and smashed the air around him, sending him flying directly towards the villain.

"NICE TRY!"

Shockingly, Crater was able to jump out of the way just in time to avoid Izuku's flying knee. He didn't land his attack, but he was able to divert his concentration, which allowed Izuku to land on the ground again. Learning his lesson, Izuku began running in a serpentine pattern, which was able to avoid every single one of Crater's next attempt to destroy him.

"COWARD! All you can do is run around in that silly pattern! The second you step out of line, you're MINE!"

He was right. Izuku knew that the moment he moved straight at or away from the villain, his movements would become predictable again. He could only dodge.

"DEKU! Special move number one! You remember, right?!"

Izuku's mind filled with nostalgia of his first year at Yuuei academy. All the way back to his first real fight with Kacchan, and Ochako's first special move, which she used against Iida. He also remembered one of the very first notes he made about Ochako, which he revised in the first entry in his Green Gravity special moves page.

Special Move: Comet Home Run! I used my quirk to smash the ground underneath us, and Uraraka uses her quirk on a large object she can use as a baseball bat! She swings at the rubble and debris, creating a deadly hail storm of projectiles!

' _Perfect! All I need is a distraction, and I'll be able to get close enough to land a punch! Ochako, you're a genius!'_

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Izuku leapt into the air, and channeled the power of one for all full cowl. He readied his fist, and slammed it into the ground with immense power just before he could be hit by an explosion.

"SMAAAASH!"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME, YOU BRATS! STAIN'S WILL MUST BE CARRIED OUT!"

Crater dodged the impact of Izuku's attack, and turned his gaze to Ochako, who had already prepared a large piece of steel that used to belong to the radio tower. Mustering all her willpower, she overcame her fatigue and pain to muster one last attack, their last chance for victory!

"Special Move! COMET HOME RUN!"

Using all of her power, she swung the large piece of metal into all the debris Izuku kicked up, and hit them all with extreme pressure. Like a storm of bullets, each piece of rubble slammed into the villain's body, knocking him back and averting his attention from Izuku.

' _THERE! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!'_

Not giving Crater any time to recover, Izuku summoned the power of One For All full cowl 50% and immediately closed the distance between himself and the villain. If it wasn't for Ochako's distraction, Crater would have still been able to predict his movements.

"TEXAS SMAAAASH!"

With all the force he could muster, Izuku drove his fist straight into the villain's gut. He switched to a 15% output the second before he connected, just to avoid killing him. Crater went flying, and crashed into the side of a building, kicking up a ton of dust and debris. Izuku watched carefully, and made sure there were no signs of movement. The smoke cleared, and Crater slowly slid from the dent he made in the wall, and collapsed to the floor. Not wanting to waste a single second, Izuku sprinted towards the now unconscious villain and placed him under restraints. Now with both his hands and feet handcuffed, Crater had been defeated.

"Ochako!"

Now that his main concern had been taken out, his priority went right back to his partner.

"Ochako, are you alright?"

"I-Izuku? I'm really sick, but I'm not hurt. But what about you?! Your arm and leg are bleeding!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital, just hang in there!"

Ochako started choking on her own spit due to giggling all of a sudden.

' _He's so cute! Like a little concerned puppy!'_

"Izuku, I'm fine! Really! Nothing serious, just a little nauseous!"

Izuku was relieved to see her slowly stand up, and he couldn't help but bring her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to push yourself so hard. This is my fa-"

"Deku, for the last time, I'm fine! You did the right thing! Your plan worked perfectly! You were so AWESOME!"

Izuku blushed, and rubbed the back of his head in dismissal.

"N-No, that's too much! Y-You were the awesome one! If it wasn't for you pushing me out of the way of an explosion, or stopping the radio tower from falling on the street, or for that last special attack, we would have died!"

"Deku, seriously! You were the awesome one! You're the one who-"

Their touching conversation was cut off by the roaring sound of police sirens. Reacting quickly, Izuku turned towards the still unconscious Crater and readied him for delivery to the authorities. The police surrounded the scene with guns drawn, but quickly withdrew when they saw Deku holding the culprit.

"It's Deku and Uravity! Stand down!"

The sergeant of the response team walked up to the duo, and looked at them in disbelief.

"You two managed to handle one of the most dangerous villains in all of Japan by yourselves? I'm thoroughly impressed. Shocked, even. I would have figured another pro hero or two, but it looks like you two did just fine. We'll take him from here."

Izuku happily agreed, and handed over the sleeping villain.

"Truly great work, you two. I'll make sure the entire city knows of your actions. Now Deku, I know how you hate the media, so I'd recommend leaving as soon as possible. Knowing how hungry they are for stories these days, they're going to do everything they can to get past our barricades just to get to you. We'll handle the clean up, don't worry."

"Alright, sounds good. We're glad to help, sir."

"Good to hear. Hope you two have a good ni-"

The sergeant was cut off by the sound of screeching tires, and car doors frantically being opened. The sight of cameras and the same annoying crew made Izuku cringe down to the bone.

"Deku, we can leave if you don't want to talk to them. Just do the same thing you did before!"

Izuku sighed.

"No. This time is different. I still don't know if people got hurt or not, or if Ingenium and his team were able to rescue anyone, but the people deserve some answers. If that means I have to put up with them just this once, then so be it."

Ochako's eyes sparkled with admiration and respect.

' _He's still the same old Deku.'_

Like a pack of wild dogs, the news crew corralled around Izuku. The sergeant tried to step in, but immediately stood down when he saw Izuku hold his hand up, telling him to stop.

"DEKU! What happened here? Who was responsible for this attack? Why are you and Uravity once again at the same call? Do you plan on paying for the radio tower you destroyed?"

The questions continued for what seemed like hours. And with each question, they became more insensitive and unjust. They started to really annoy him. He planned on answering some questions for the first time, but he decided to do something a little different.

He summoned 1% of his power, and caused the air around him to shift. This caused the news crew to freeze in their tracks, and grow silent. He stared straight into the camera, put on his wide smile, and spoke.

"There is no reason to worry. The villain who is known as Crater was responsible for this atrocious act of aggression. However, there is no need to fear, for we are here."

Izuku ushered Ochako to come into frame. She shook her head in protest, but she quickly changed her mind when she saw how serious he was. She stepped into frame, and put on her best smile she could manage.

"Uravity and I have captured Crater, and we delivered him directly to the police. The fire department is now working diligently to extinguish the flames, and my fellow pro hero Ingenium is working hard with his team to rescue the victims of this attack. As for Uravity and I, we answered this call together, like all other calls, because we are heroes. We work well together, so we decided it's in the best interest of the community and those in need that we work together to give as much as we can. My name is Deku, and her name is Uravity. We are here now, and we always will be. Now, we need to return to work. No further questions."

Ochako looked on at Izuku is amazement. This was the first time she has ever heard him speak like this to the press. He spoke with such charisma and hope. Then again, this was the first time he has been targeted specifically for questioning after such serious call.

"Uravity, are you ready?" Izuku said calmly, while extending his hand to her.

She couldn't help but blush at the sweet gesture, and the camera picked all of it up.

"Y-Yeah."

Ochako took his hand, used her quirk on Izuku, and braced herself one last time for launch.

"Remember, Kids! Eat your vegetables and practice your quirks every day! That's the first step to becoming a true hero!"

Right after saying those words, Izuku made his signature departure from the media, launching himself and Ochako towards the sky.

Silence.

"Well, at least he answered our questions this time. But don't you think there's something _else_ going on between those two?"

"Yeah, they seem really close. Spicy romance rumor for tomorrow's show?"

"Now you're talking!"

For the last time of the night, Izuku and Ochako were soaring above the city, heading towards Izuku's agency to pack up for the night.

"Hey, Deku?"

"Y-Yeah, Ochako? What's up?"

"I'm surprised you lied to the media about us! I would have never thought you had it in you to lie like that."

"W-Well, we can't exactly tell them the truth just yet! We already agreed on when we'd tell them."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ochako shifted her position to nuzzle up against Izuku's neck, while still holding on for dear life.

"Only after we're engaged."

She planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile and almost melt in her embrace. He even almost forgot they were still flying, and nearly tried to kiss her back.

"Hey, Izuku! Focus on where we're going, silly!" She said, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Just wait until we get back to the apartment.~"

BONUS

Izuku and Ochako were eating breakfast together in their living room. They left at separate times to avoid the public catching them leaving together, but they always made sure to spend each morning together, snuggled up on the couch. They would always turn on the morning news to catch up on any events they missed or new heroes to welcome to the field, but they were caught completely off guard by the report they tuned into.

"This just in! Is our favorite green hero Deku really as innocent as he says? This reporter managed to catch him right after the Crater incident last night, And us here at Channel 5 news think there's something _else_ going on between him and fellow Pro Hero Uravity!"

The news channel then played the clip they caught of Ochako grabbing Izuku's hand, and a great view of her blushing face.

"I think it's safe to say that the fans were right to think that DekUravity was a thing. Is what Deku told us really the whole truth?"

Izuku turned the TV off. An awkward silence enveloped their cozy apartment, and they slowly lifted their heads from each other. All at once, both of their cheeks exploded, and were each burying their faces in their hands.

"WHATT?!"

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my third fic! This is my day 2 submission for Izuocha week, and I couldn't be happier with it! Writing it was a lot of fun, and I'm even considering writing more of our favorite hero duo! Like I said in yesterday's oneshot, I've made a Tumblr page dedicated to my fanfiction! You can find me on Tumblr under the same name, RumpCrunch! And one big shout out towards the Izuocha discord! If you like my work and you like the ship, feel free to join us! As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you in a few days for Day 6!


End file.
